Una noticia a la vez
by mirnachibi
Summary: El deber de un reportero es de informar, Deidara esta dispuesto a arriesgar todo por dar a conocer la corrupción de las elecciones con la ayuda de su camarografo Itachi, incluso si tiene que pagar un gran precio a cambio. Fanfic de 3 Capítulos. Reto ItaDei: Celebremos este día "Día mundial de la libertad de Prensa" (23/Marzo/2013).
1. Chapter 1

Les doy la bienvenida a una de mis historias, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este Fanfic, espero y lo disfruten. También agradezco a Derama 17 por invitarme a participar a este evento que me ha fascinado.

**-Titulo:** Una noticia a la vez

**-Día:** Día Mundial de la Libertad de Prensa

**-Autora del fic**: Mirnachibi

**-Autor del manga:** Masashi Kishimoto

**:**** : : : ****:**** : : : ****:**** : : : ****:**** : : : :**

Se habían conocido hace aproximadamente tres años en el trabajo, ambos laboraban en un noticiero, el menor, Deidara, tenía una complexión delgada y fina, de ojos tan finamente detallados y llamativos color celeste y poseía una distinguible melena rubia, mas su carácter era muy fuerte contrario al de su compañero y superior Itachi una acreedor de una actitud seria. Usualmente cubrían historias simples, para nada complicadas, sobre todo informes políticos.

-¡Deidara!-. Gritaba el menor.

-Ya voy! Hm-. Respondió el menor corriendo con el moreno mientras uno que otro de los muchos papeles que traía se caía en el camino.

-Deidara, acaban de informarnos que el periodo de elecciones presidenciales del país iniciara mañana-.

-Y nosotros estaremos ahí para informar hm!-. Complemento el menor con entusiasmo.

-Exacto-. Contesto Itachi.- Deberías buscar información sobre las posturas de los participantes, yo buscare información de los candidatos-. Reitero el menor.

Así ambos se pusieron en marcha era su primer y gran importante noticia, pues el país entero se centraría en las elecciones.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Los candidatos…- decía Deidara mientras estaba siendo grabado por su compañero Itachi, se encontraban al aire.- se han reunido al primer debate que tomara lugar el día de hoy, aproximadamente a unos minutos de su inicio se realizará el sorteo para ver quien dará inicio con el mismo-.

Itachi dio la señal a otros de sus compañeros que cambiaran de cámara para cubrir a los candidatos, luego giño su ojo al menor, indicándole que había terminado la grabación y se disponía a apagar la cámara. El rubio le sonrió y apago el micrófono y dejo escapar su común muletilla, la cual reprimía mientras estaba en televisión abierta.

-¡hm!-. Grito con una sonrisa, ya nadie de la televisora lo podía regañar por hablar como siempre cuando no están al aire.

-Relájate Deidara todo saldrá bien, nuestra próxima toma será dentro de dos horas cuando el debate termine-. Decía Itachi mientras bajaba su cámara e iba con el menor.

-Gracias, a veces me fastidias mucho, pero siempre me haces sentir mejor, hm-. Decía el menor con una sonrisa.

-Y tu siempre me provocas molestias, pero que sería de mi sin mi reportero, ¿A quién mas grabaría yo, si no es a ti?-. Dijo Itachi con intención de hacer reír al menor para que se relajase, pero en realidad lo que sentía por el otro desde hace unos meses lo preocupaba, cómo debía actuar si se había enamorado de su subordinado y peor aun siendo ambos hombres.

-Itachi déjate de cursilerías, si aquí el único indispensable eres tú iba a su mochila en la cual había traído unos postres para entretenerse hasta volver a su turno, saco dos termos y un envase que contenía galletas.-Toma te traje un termo con café, hm-. Decía con una cara de molestia.

Itachi sonrió por la expresión de su compañero y tomo el termo.-Gracias, pero también quiero de tus galletas.- decía mientras arrebataba el envase con las galletas al menor y comía una.

-Espera esas las traje para mí!, hm-.

-No seas tacaño-. Exclamó el moreno mientras detenía al menor sujetándolo de su cabeza.

Ese día paso de lo más rápido, siempre era así, ya era rutina que ambos se la pasaran juntos, que pelearan y que el mayor se atormentará psicologicamente pensando en el que hacer con esos sentimientos que arrullaba y contenía en su interior.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las elecciones que estaban cubriendo los jóvenes estaban a punto de concluir, ambos terminaron de grabar en la noche y Deidara insistió en conseguir una entrevista con uno de los candidatos, por lo que convenció a Itachi de seguir al candidato.

-¡Corre Itachi!, ya casi los perdemos de vista, hm-. Decía el rubio que presionaba al mayor para conducir más rápido y así alcanzar el auto del candidato.

-¡No puedo ir mas rápido!, es que acaso ¿quieres que hagamos una entrevista a los oficiales que nos lleven a prisión por exceder el límite de velocidad?-. Reprendía el mayor con preocupación mientras se aferraba al volante con fuerza.-Deidara por lo menos colócate el cinturón-.

-No seas tan serio, hm-. Decía el rubio que se estaba abrochando el cinturón, pero que no perdía de vista al auto que seguían.

Justo en el momento que el automóvil del candidato se detuvo unos metros adelante Itachi piso el freno haciendo que él y Deidara sufrieran de una sacudida tremenda.

-Itachi ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!, hm-. Decía mientras en su interior agradecía por haberle hecho caso y tener el cinturón puesto.

-No hables fuerte, mira donde se detuvieron, según la información que me diste el candidato no vive en esa casa, mejor dicho estamos muy lejos de la suya-. Había parado a una cuadra de distancia del auto.

-Mira alguien está saliendo de la casa, hm-. El menor se aproximo a buscar la cámara de Itachi en los asientos de traseros.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-. Le pregunto el mayor que apagaba el motor del auto.

Deidara coloco la cámara cerca del parabrisas y aumento la toma haciendo zoom, fue entonces que se pudo apreciar que el hombre que salía de la residencia.

-Deidara a veces me sorprendes demasiado. Creo que te estás tomando en serio tu trabajo.- decía Itachi quien presiono un botón de la cámara.-Pero este no es tu fuerte, la cámara no estaba encendida-. Dijo con una apenas notable sonrisa.

Deidara rio por lo bajo de lo que había hecho y siguió mirando la escena por la cámara. De pronto noto que el hombre los había visto y el rubio pensó que seguramente sospechaba de el auto.

-Itachi quiero una bebida, hm-. Sentencio el rubio en forma de orden.

-¿Qué? su vista a Deidara con mirada extrañada.

-Que te bajes del auto y compres en esa tienda.- decía apuntándole a la tienda de conveniencia que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

Itachi bajo del auto y se dirigió a la tienda, Deidara aprovecho el momento para cambiarse del asiento de copiloto al de piloto, se coloco el cinturón y acomodo la cámara para que siguiese grabando, el hombre ya no miraba en dirección de su auto, pues vio que estaban ahí para comprar algo en la tienda, pero Deidara aun estaba nervioso.

Un golpe en la ventana del auto espanto a Deidara, era Itachi quien quería entrar, el rubio le sonrió y le indico que se sentara en el otro asiento.

Itachi entro por la puerta de copiloto y le dio al rubio una lata que contenía jugo.-Toma qué bueno que no te traje nada con alcohol, ya que decidiste conducir.- sus palabras fueron silenciadas por Deidara que encendía el motor del auto y arrancaba como alma que se la llevaba el diablo.- Itachi apaga la cámara y procura que no se vea por el parabrisas, hm.- Itachi guardo la cámara en la parte trasera justo antes de que pasaran por el auto del candidato.

-Ya no quieres tu entrevista verdad.- respondió Itachi.

-No, tenemos algo mejor, hm.-

Itachi miro al menor con cara reprensoria.-Seguro que planeas dar a conocer este video-.

Deidara sonrió.-Por supuesto que sí, pero todavía no, hm.- decía mientras bajaba de velocidad.-¿Sabes quién era el hombre que salió de aquella casa?, hm-.

-Estoy casi seguro de que es el presidente de la agencia encargada de contar los votos.- reitero el moreno.-Pero puede que lo esté confundiendo-.

-Exacto!, hm, es el mismo, estoy seguro que tienen algo entre manos, hm-. Mientras decía eso soltó el volante para tomar un sorbo del jugo.

-¡Toma el volante!-. Grito Itachi.-Te acaban de dar tu licencia y ¿quieres ir a la prisión a presumirla? O prefieres enseñársela al médico que nos atienda después de sufrir un accidente.-

-Relájate Itachi, hm….¡Este sabor es mi favorito!, adoro el jugo de mango, gracias Itachi, hm.-

Deidara tomo el volante nuevamente y condujo hasta el hogar donde ambos vivían, puesto que desde que se conocieron decidieron que sería buena idea dividir los gastos de un hogar en dos que cada uno pagarlos individualmente, además vivir con un compañero de trabajo tiene sus ventajas.


	2. Chapter 2

Las elecciones estaban a punto de terminar, el rating del noticiero en el que el dúo trabaja había aumentado considerablemente, sobre todo en el horario en el que ellos transmitían.

-Deidara quisiera invitarte a cenar hoy-.

-¡Claro que sí!, hm ¿cómo desaprovecharía la oportunidad de que tu pagues mi comida?, hm, ¿pero que celebramos?-.

-Celebramos que tenemos un aumento por nuestro trabajo y esto no sería posible sin ti.-

Esa noche ambos fueron a un restaurante que se ubicaba a las afueras de su ciudad.

-Que bello lugar, hm-.

-Claro que es hermoso, y ya verás la mesa que reserve-.

Deidara no pudo contenerse y de su boca salió un wow de admiración, pues el restaurante tenía una fachada provinciana española y alrededor había inmensos árboles, parecía un pedacito de campo en medio de la ciudad. Entraron al lugar y tomaron asiento en una mesa ubicada en el segundo piso en un balcón, tenía una vista hermosa.

-¿Y si decido sentarme aquí todo el día sin comer nada y solo aprecio la vista?, hm-. Preguntaba el menor con toda honestidad.

-Lo que tú quieras estará bien-. Respondió el mayor con gracia por el comentario del menor.

El mesero tomo la orden de Itachi mismo que eligió por Deidara, quien estaba ensimismado con la vista que ofrecía el balcón. La comida había sido traída casi de inmediato cuando casualmente Itachi vislumbro a unas cuantas mesas el candidato con el presidente de la compañía, sentados a unas cuantas mesas, fue entonces que el mayor noto que estaban haciendo una transacción pues el candidato al puesto presidencial paso un sobre por debajo de la mesa a su acompañante, el presidente de la agencia de votos quien lo tomo y guardo con discreción en su saco. Itachi no había perdido el tiempo pues oculto una cámara fotográfica con una servilleta y tomo fotos sin flash a lo que habían hecho, Deidara tenía razón, algo estaba a punto de suceder, tramaban algo.

De regreso a su hogar mientras Itachi conducía Deidara iba realmente callado "Eso no es normal" pensaba Itachi quien no tardo en preguntarle a su compañero.-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Por supuesto, hm-. Reitero el menor con seguridad pero su rostro tenia las mejillas rosadas y jugaba con sus dedos.

Itachi miro la extraña actitud del menor, pero decidió ver que hacía en lugar de preguntarle.

-¿Itachi?, hm-.

-Si dime-. Habló el mayor que veía al frente pues estaba conduciendo.

-Gracias por la comida, hm-. Exclamo el menor con voz tenue.

Itachi soltó una carcajada, lo cual hizo que el menor tuviera un poco te preocupación por la salud del mayor y de paso provoco que se asustara.

-Te encuentras bien, hm-.

-Mejor que bien, el orgulloso chiquillo que trabaja conmigo me agradeció sinceramente-. Exclamó el mayor con satisfacción.

El menor hizo un puchero y enojado volteo a la ventana del copiloto para decidir ignorarlo.

-Además, te conté que en el restaurante vi que el candidato que grabaste hace días hoy estaba en el restaurante y por si no fuera poco le entrego un sobre al presidente de la agencia de votos-. Dijo Itachi mientras giraba el volante del auto.

El menor se giro bruscamente en dirección a Itachi.-¡En serio!, hm-.

-Por supuesto y tengo fotos-.

-¡Te dije que ocurriría algo!, ¿puedo verlas?, hm-.

-Claro, la cámara esta en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi saco-.

Deidara se acerco a Itachi quien se encontraba conduciendo y estiro su mano para buscar en el saco de su compañero, cuando de pronto, éste piso el freno abruptamente en el semáforo con luz roja y tomo la barbilla del menor encaminándola cerca de la suya y plantándole un dulce y ligero beso en los labios que duro hasta el cambio de luz roja a verde en el semáforo, cuando no tuvo más que volver a conducir.

El menor se regreso a su lugar sin haber tomado la cámara fotográfica y con un enorme sentimiento de vergüenza, tanto que sentía que su cara hervía en calor y su corazón se le salía del pecho.

-Perdón, no debí miraba el camino. -Debí decirte antes lo que sentía-.

Deidara aprovecho que habían llegado a su hogar, se bajo rápidamente y antes de dar un portazo con la puerta del automóvil miro a Itachi. -Estúpido, yo también te quiero, hm-.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Itachi se quedo casi por una hora sentado en el automóvil estacionado fuera de su casa con el cinturón puesto y su cabeza dando un paseo por las palabras que le había dicho el menor.-¡Eso quiere decir que me corresponde!-. Exclamo extaciado frente a una vecina de cabellos azules y ojos ámbar que pasaba con las bolsas de compras que escuchó al moreno y se reía despacio.-¡Felicidades Romeo!-. Grito la chica sin contenerse a su amigo.

Itachi alcanzo a escuchar a su vecina y se encamino a entrar de una vez por todas a la que también era su casa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sonido de la perilla de la puerta interrumpió a Deidara quien escudriñaba en páginas de internet y periódicos las encuestas de las elecciones.

-¿Dios desde que llegamos haz estado ahí?-. Pregunto Itachi al menor al ver que tenia la vista cansada y un desastre en el escritorio.

-Sí, hm, busco los resultados de las encuestas-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Estoy seguro que la transacción a la que te refieres tiene que ver con algunos resultados, pero parece que el candidato al que te refieres va en segundo lugar-.

-Entonces te refieres que lo que estará boicoteado será la elección-.

-Creo que sí, hm-.

Itachi se quedo pensando en la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera, cuando sintió que hurgaban en su ropa, era el menor buscando la cámara en su bolsillo del saco.

-La tengo, Deidara con triunfo.-Mira que me ha costado, hm-.

Itachi alcanzo al menor y lo abrazo por detrás.-Si crees que valen más esas fotos estoy dispuesto a aceptar cualquier precio que quieras pagar.

Deidara de inmediato frunció el seño y dejo escapar una especie de suspiro mezclado con enojo.-Creo que así estamos bien-. Sonrió nervioso el menor mientras escapaba de los brazos del mayor y buscaba las fotos recientes en la cámara, así como le había dicho Itachi ahí estaban justo las personas que buscaban intercambiando un sobre.

-Nada garantiza que el interior contenga dinero, pero estoy seguro que si es algo por el estilo-. Exclamo el menor con emoción.

-Relájate pequeño canario tenemos que esperar por mas información para estar seguros, lo que podemos hacer es esperar a que terminen las elecciones, y buscar en los resultados de encuestadoras más seguras para comparar-. Decía el mayor que se encaminaba a la cocina.

Deidara refunfuño, pues sabía que el mayor tenía razón.-Esta bien pero no me llames así, hm-.

-Pero pequeño todavía no me agradeces por las fotos-. Decía en mayor en tono de broma.

-No te las pedí de todos modos, hm -.

Itachi se divirtió mucho en su interior, pero no lo demostró, pues la respuesta del menor, era como de un niño caprichoso al cual acababa de molestar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaban a un día de las elecciones, Itachi se encontraba grabando al joven reportero a las afueras del congreso, Deidara informaba sobre las posturas de los candidatos, sus propuestas, etc. Todo pasaba de lo más normal cuando Itachi empezó a fijar la cámara con más cercanía a Deidara e informaba a los otros que estuviesen atentos que pronto cambiarían de cámara y ángulo, fue entonces que se escucho un disparo.

-¿Qué ocurre Itachi?, hm-. Dijo el menor mirando a ver de dónde provino el sonido.

-No lo sé-. Respondió el mayor que seguía grabando.

Otro disparo se escucho y Deidara espantado se lanzo contra Itachi para quedar ambos en el suelo, porque esta vez noto que la bala había impactado cerca de la cámara de video. Itachi noto al agresor, estaba en un edificio vecino y corrió a grabar al hombre.

-¡Itachi ten mucho cuidado!, hm-. Grito el menor de preocupación.

En segundos la policía llego al lugar y ya no hubo más disparos, Deidara se había quedado sin aire, pensó que matarían a Itachi, pero no sabía quién habría sido capaz de hacer algo semejante hasta que a su mente regreso la imagen del presidente que salía de su residencia aquella noche y les había visto.

-¡Maldición!, hm-. Grito deidara con fastidio."Ya sospecharon" pensaba el menor mientras su compañero era interrogado por los oficiales.


	3. Chapter 3

Deidara yacía en medio de su habitación recostado en su cama y alrededor de esta miles de papeles, como si su habitación tuviese un jardín de documentos en lugar de piso. El muchacho ya no sabía qué hacer para incriminar al candidato con tal de que no fuesen victimas de otro ataque.

Decidió sobre todo pensar en cómo recaer sobre el toda la culpa y que no buscaran esos asesinos armados a su compañero pero fue interrumpido por Itachi que se abrió paso entre los papeles y se acomodo al lado del menor.

-No te preocupes, no te pasara nada-. Dijo en voz de consuelo a Deidara mientras le indicaba que se sentara a su lado.

El menor se acomodo al lado de Itachi .-No me preocupa mi seguridad si no la tuya, hm, es que no viste que la bala iba en dirección tuya y no mía, hm-.

Itachi le dirigió una de esas miradas de ternura que nunca antes había regalado a nadie.

-Gracias-.

-¿Por qué?, hm-. Pregunto anonadado el menor.

-Por preocuparte siempre de mi a pesar de que parezca todo lo contario-.

Deidara se recargo en el hombro de Itachi.- Creo que yo debería estar más agradecido, nadie antes me había demostrado interés, por eso me fui de casa y estudie en esta ciudad y busque cumplir mis metas, no tenía nada que perder, hm -.

-Deidara, a veces las personas no tienen nada que perder, pero en estos momentos yo sí, si te pasara algo seria como si estuviera muerto, por eso no te preocupes por mí, sino por ti-.

Deidara cerró los ojos y suspiro con tranquilidad, sentía que le habían quitado todo el peso que en una vida cargo.

-Yo me preocupare por ti y por mi mismo-. Reitero en voz baja Itachi.

Esa noche ambos se quedaron dormidos en la habitación de Deidara.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las elecciones comenzaron ese día, las personas hacían filas para emitir su voto y el equipo de reporteros había ido a cubrir noticias aquel día. Primero estaban grabando el equipo de la cámara no.2 conformado por Sasori y su camarógrafo, luego la cámara no.1 que estaban grabando a los votantes y especificaban las instrucciones de cómo emitir voto, conformados por los camarógrafos kisame, Kakuzu y su reportero Hidan; finalmente en la cámara no.3 estaban Deidara e Itachi quienes cubrían el historial de todos los candidatos y daban a conocer de las encuestas realizadas antes de la elección.

Cuando la cámara no.2 estaba grabando, Deidara noto que el candidato a quien siguieron venia a emitir su voto. Fue entonces cuando Itachi se escapo y subió a su auto, se había dirigido a la residencia del Presidente de la agencia de votos a buscar el sobre visto en el restaurante.

Deidara no tuvo opción que pedir a otro camarógrafo que se encargara de su cámara, Tobi fue el único disponible.

-¡Maldita seas Tobi! yo estoy aquí, graba correctamente, hm-. Regañaba el muchacho rubio a su no muy experto compañero sustituto que no enfocaba adecuadamente.

Itachi estaba cerca de la residencia cuando vio al hombre salir de su casa, Itachi bajo rápidamente y entro a la residencia por detrás, brincando la cerca del jardín y forzando la puerta de la cocina, corrió ligeramente entre los cuartos hasta que dio con el despacho del Presidente de la agencia de votos, inmediatamente se coloco unos guantes de plástico y busco entre las cosas, encontró el sobre en la basura pero ya no tenía nada, así no le servía de mucho, de todos modos lo tomo y lo guardo en una bolsa plástica, luego continuo buscando cuando dentro de un libro encontró lo que buscaba, un cheque firmado por el candidato a la presidencia y dirigido al hombre.-Perfecto-. Exclamo y lo guardo en la misma bolsa, guardo todo en su chaqueta y salió de la casa.

Mientras tanto Deidara tenía problemas con su camarógrafo cuando llego casi empapado en sudor su compañero eficiente, Itachi.- ¿Dónde demonios has estado?, hm-. Decía mientras Itachi se inclinaba de cansancio y tomaba aire.-¡Que no ves de las tonterías que Tobi es capaz de hacer! Hm, cuando estaba en vivo se le ocurrió grabar con tonos sepia, luego volver a color y finalizar con blanco y negro, hm-. Mientras Deidara seguía quejándose Tobi se puso avergonzado y se reía despacito acompañado de multiples disculpas.- ¿Sabes que es lo peor Itachi?, que el noticiero piensa que eras tú quien grababa, hm-.

Itachi decidió hablar hasta que Deidara dejara de quejarse. -Deidara mírame-. Dijo para que el menor se pusiera serio y dejara la rabieta que había hecho, luego busco en su saco y enseño el contenido al menor. El rubio quedo boquiabierto y Tobi aprovecho para escapar y ya no seguir siendo reprendido.

Deidara quedo perplejo, no sabía si agradecerle por haberlo hecho o regañarlo por haberse ausentado y arriesgar su vida así que se limito a tartamudear, por lo que Itachi le abrazo fuerte.

-Ya no pueden hacernos nada pues tenemos pruebas para incriminarlos-. Sentencio el mayor a la oreja del menor.

Deidara correspondió al abrazo, sintió tanto alivio que se paro en las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar a besar al mayor en la mejilla.

Luego Deidara recibió el informe de que se prepararan nuevamente, pues seguían de nuevo para aparecer en televisión. Fue entonces cuando Deidara lucia más radiante que nunca con su sonrisa de satisfacción e Itachi no dudo en admirar la escena, era perfecta, bueno casi, ya que cuando el rubio estaba al aire no podía decir la muletilla que había vuelto loco al mayor, esa palabrita "hm" que siempre le había causado gracia, confianza y amor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las elecciones habían terminado y los resultados publicados estaban, era ahora cuando tenían que hablar los jóvenes reporteros o callar para siempre.

El candidato a quien siguieron había triunfado a pesar de estar casi 10 puntos abajo en las encuestas, era casi imposible, a menos claro que una de dos; que hubiera convencido al menos al 10% de la población en menos de un día de que votaran por el o dos que comprara la elección. Para Itachi y Deidara era la segunda y tenían opciones que la respaldaban, finalmente ese día durante el noticiero de la noche Deidara hablo en vivo.

-Itachi estoy muy nervioso, como nunca en mi vida, hm-. Se sinceraba el menor.

-Deidara no tengas miedo aquí estaré en la cámara de siempre, nada te pasar mientras este yo, ármate de valor y dile a esta nación que fueron embaucados-. Animaba Itachi a su subordinado para que tuviese el coraje.-Una cosa más, más nervioso que el día que te bese por primera vez no podrás estar jamás-. Exclamo el mayor para hacer sentir mejor a Deidara.

Deidara se acomodo el mechón de cabello rubio y le sonrió al mayor.-Te quiero, hm-. Le dijo bajito pero lo suficiente para que escuchara, luego se dirigió a su posición para disponerse a comenzar su trabajo.

Sus orbes azules se pasearon por el lugar, fijo la mirada al moreno y le sonrió para después hacer la señal con su mano que indicaba que comenzara a grabar, el mayor le correspondió la sonrisa, aunque de manera más disimulada, y después de tomar una enorme bocanada de aire hablo.-Buenas noches a todos los televidentes, esta vez daré a conocer el resultado de la elección de hace unos días, el candidato ….. fue quien resulto electo, pero de una manera corrupta-. En cuanto pronuncio esas palabras todos en el set de grabación soltaron exclamaciones, no era parte del guion.-Durante la primera semana que comenzó el periodo para emitir spots publicitarios políticos me disponía a realizar a una entrevista al candidato y actual presidente electo, cuando en camino en su encuentro el bajo en una residencia y comenzó la negociación con el presidente de la corporación encargada de recopilar y contar los votos que cada uno de ustedes emitió-. Itachi hizo una señal a la cámara no.2 (Sasori y su camarógrafo) quienes colocaron imágenes de la evidencia mientras Sasori hablaba de la misma, todo pasaba tan rápido para Deidara.-Hoy los invito a no quedarnos de brazos cruzados y luchar por la democracia, misma por la que nuestros antepasados dieron sangre e incluso la vida, luchemos por la justicia que nos merecemos, les agradezco su atención, que tengan una Buena Noche.- Deidara termino de hablar y sintió que se caía, jamás había hecho algo tan audaz, rápidamente Itachi apago su cámara y corrió con él para abrazarlo.

Sasori estaba orgulloso del mocoso que había crecido tan rápido y le felicito antes de que Deidara e Itachi se fueran del set.

-Itachi gracias por apoyarme en mis locuras, hm-. Exclamo el menor que se ponía el abrigo.

-De nada-. Dijo el mayor que también se ponía su saco, era otoño y estaban a punto de salir del lugar de grabación, por supuesto que haría frio.

Ambos se encaminaban al auto de Itachi en el estacionamiento cuando Deidara tomo la mano del mayor.-Gracias, hm-.

Itachi tomo la mano del menor con fuerza.-Yo siempre estaré para ti-. Dijo cuando trataba de abrir la puerta del automóvil.

Luego un sonido ensordecedor desoriento a la pareja, seguido de un quejido del menor ahogado por el dolor, Itachi miro al menor preocupado y noto que su brazo estaba sangrado, sujeto la herida del menor para tratar de detener el sangrado y busco con la mirada a la persona que había provocado el daño.

-No te preocupes Deidara parece que solo fue en tu brazo-. Decía Itachi preocupado del menor mientras lo guiaba al auto para que entrara cuando el mismo sonido resonó en sus oídos acompañado de la sensación de humedad en su cuerpo, busco a que se debía y noto que era sangre, pero no sentía dolor alguno, fue cuando noto que el liquido provenía del menor, había sido una bala, la cual atravesó su abdomen.

-¡Deidara!-. grito Itachi con fuerza mientras lo abrazaba para protegerlo.

-I-tachi, no te preocupes jamás estaré tan nervioso como aquella noche que me besaste, hm-. Decía el menor con tranquilidad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La luz del sol penetraba a través de las cortinas de la habitación del hospital, Deidara abrió sus ojos y por unos momentos solo pudo ver nubarrones hasta que se esclareció su vista y noto que estaba recostado en una cama de hospital en aquella habitación tan blanca y escasa de colores, a excepción de todas las flores, globos y cartas que estaban en la mesa de al lado, además noto que estaba conectado a un tubito que terminaba en una bolsa de suero y del vendaje que poseía en el antebrazo. Deidara estaba muy confundido no recordaba mucho, y no podía moverse le dolía mucho el abdomen, lo único que hizo fue tomar una de las cartas que estaban en la mesa, era color beige y tenía una letra que le parecía familiar, luego leyó el remitente, provenía de Sasori no danna.

"Ya han pasado varios días que no sé nada de ti, espero que mejores, las enfermeras y doctores dicen que lo estarás, pero no me permiten quedarme mucho tiempo en tu habitación, una cosa más :solo deja que la cosas malas se vayan y que las buenas se queden.

P.D. Mocoso no sabes que preocupado estuve, así que mejórate pronto (no es una sugerencia es una orden)"

Deidara se rio pero sintió una punzada en su abdomen, de todos modos estaba feliz por la tan simpática carta de su danna, luego pensó en Itachi y busco a ver si tenía alguna carta de él, estaba revolviendo las cartas cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la enfermera pasaba a verlo, se acerco sin decir nada, tomo su temperatura, inspecciono el suero y reviso su pulso.-Te encuentras bien, tienes visitas-. Sentencio y salió de la habitación mientras alguien entraba.

-No sabes que susto nos hemos llevado-. Decía Sasori mientras pasaba a la habitación.

-¡Sempai! Que preocupados estábamos, llevamos 3 días en el pasillo esperando noticias de usted-. Decía Tobi con entusiasmo.

Sasori sonrió y quito de la cama de Deidara la carta que le había dejado antes.-Ya la leíste verdad, creo que fui muy honesto en ella-. Decía divertido mientras la colocaba de nuevo en la mesita.

-Gracias danna, pero no recuerdo mucho de lo que me paso, hm-. Dijo el rubio con un poco de lentitud, tenía miedo de sentir dolor al hablar.

Un silencio embargo la habitación por unos segundos hasta que Tobi decidió hablar.- Deidara sempai, usted e Itachi salían al estacionamiento cuando les dispararon-.

Sasori trago saliva y miro al menor con compasión.-Pero tú estás bien, eso es lo que importa-.

-Itachi está afuera o en otra habitación del hospital, ¿Está bien?, hm-. Pregunto alterado Deidara.

Sasori y Tobi cruzaron miradas, el pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior y hablo. –Deidara, Itachi está muerto, murió protegiéndote de las balas-. Comento con tristeza.

Deidara de inmediato sintió como si le golpearan en la cabeza y se levanto de golpe de la cama, jalo tan fuertes que la aguja del suero salió de muñeca.

-¡Sempai recuéstese!-. Decía Tobi mientras Sasori trataba de calmar a Deidara.

Deidara se puso de pie y alejo a sus amigos mientras caminaba descalzo en dirección al pasillo que estaba fuera de su habitación.

-¡Deidara no estás bien de salud regresa!-. Grito Sasori preocupado.

Deidara corrió por el pasillo con su bata de hospital y sus pies desnudos por todo el lugar -¡Itachi!-. Grito con desesperación mientras le buscaba con la vista.

Las enfermeras trataron de detenerlo pero él las alejaba y seguía corriendo, mientras derrapaba al dar vuelta en los pasillos, sus ojos estaban húmedos, sus pies fríos y su cuerpo adolorido pero seguía preguntando por Itachi, finalmente cuando llego a la salida del hospital se tiro de rodillas y se echo a llorar mientras sollozaba el nombre de Itachi.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

3 de Mayo

Deidara después de unas semanas del incidente se encontraba grabando en el set del noticiero cuando decidió dejar de omitir su muletilla y dejaba de lado el tema del que estaba hablando para hablar sobre el día que era.

-Hoy es el Día Mundial de la Libertad de Prensa, hm-. Exclamo el menor mientras grababan en vivo y se humedecían sus ojos.-Quiero dirigir unas palabras de agradecimiento para todos aquellos periodistas que se encuentran cumpliendo su deber y rinden su derecho de libertad de expresión, hm, muchos de ellos tal vez perdieron la vida cumpliendo con su deber, debemos de recordar que ellos no solo eran periodistas, si no también hijos, hermanos, padres, esposos, compañeros, amigos o simplemente lo eran el todo para ti-. Una lagrima salió de su ojo izquierdo pero siguió hablando.-Sigamos haciendo uso de nuestra libertad de opinión y expresión y defendamos la justicia hasta el fin. hm- . Deidara sonrió amargamente y finalizo su segmento mientras se echaba a llorar y su compañero Sasori llegaba para abrazarlo.

Ese mismo día se corroboro que el presidente electo había obtenido el cargo de manera ilícita y se le destituyo de su cargo al igual que al presidente de la corporación que encargada de hacer el conteo de votos, fueron aprendidos y sentenciados a prisión, mas no se puedo comprobar que ellos fueron responsables de la muerte de Itachi o de las lesiones de bala de Deidara.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola! Les mando muchos saludos y les agradezco por leer la historia, les doy mis sinceros agradecimientos por sus reviews!

Espero no haberlos aburrido y lamento que terminara medio depresiva la historia… ¿A quién engaño? si me pase de maldita, pero por alguna razón mis finales nunca me salen felices.

¡Gracias por invitarme al reto y pásenla súper este mes!


End file.
